User blog:Holokami/School of the First Mind
a WIP! :D The School of the First Mind is the largest religion in the multiverse. It's the religion of Psychena. Initial confined to Psychena, after Scrios’ attack on Psychena caused unknown numbers of psychena to be scattered across the multiverse, and take with them their religion. The focal points of the religion are Filicia, and the “Goddesses”- or the Awakened. Believers are known as “Filicians”, and they believe in the that Filicia is the “first mind”, the creator of all, and that the Awakened are her symbolic daughters, who will guide everybody to the pinnacle of being, and the world of wonder. It also speaks of how you can reach a “perfect” immortal life, by mastering your body and spirit. It talks about how “all will become wonderful” if you follow the teachings of the first mind. The School also acts like a multiversal university and peace keeping force. Beliefs There are many different beliefs, and layers of beliefs, which for this religion. 'Filicia' Filicia is the central figure of it all. The creator of it all, or at least the one who brought it about. She is the mother of all, and watches you, guides you from beyond, and waits for your in her “wonderful world”- the world theorized to be the final state of existence, when all beings open their minds, and all becomes like Psychena. 'Goddesses' The Goddesses are the second most important central point of the religion. They are the symbolic daughters of Filicia, the ones closest to her. They are the ones who will guide all, and bring all toward the world of wonder. According to the scriptures of the school, each represent a different path toward higher power. Each goddess has their own Order within the School of the First Mind, and each Order is lead by an Apostle of the Goddess, and a Grandbishop. A’shada, the Conqueror - A’shada represents the path of dominance and perfection. Eliminating everything that holds you back, and letting nothing stand in your way. Perfecting yourself and the world around you. Fina, the Learner - Fina represents the path of diligence and study. Never giving up and learning from everyone around you. Staying levelheaded and studious. Lumi, the Free - Lumi represents the path of freedom and fun. Loving life and living it to its fullest without anything holding you back. Never letting anything stop you, and enjoying every minute. Minerva, the Loving - Minerva represents the path of love and wisdom. Reaching out a helping hand, caring for everyone around you, and guiding them through life. Helping others betters yourself. The White Lady - The White Lady represents the path of the spirit and instinct. Not forsaking the spirit while focusing on the mind, and allowing your emotions and spirit to run free. Be true to your heart and soul as well as your mind. 'World of Wonder' The World of Wonder promised by Filicia is the “final state of existence”. A paradise free from conflict and troubles. This world is described to be exactly like Psychena. Filicia didn't create the world this way to begin with, because "life needed to be tested". She created Psychena and life as well know it, and the spirit world, all to see which suited life better, or to see if new, better forms of life would emerge. Filicia came to the conclusion that a mixture of them all, spirits, mind, and form, with the freedom of psychena if the ultimate state of existence. The World of Wonder is aplace where all can have what they please, and live in the paradise of mind, spirit, and form. While the actual task of bringing about this world of wonder is practically impossible, those in the school believe it to be impossible, with the guidance and power of the goddesses. 'Scriptures' The School of the First Mind, like many religions, has a religious text. The Filitum is the central, holy book of the school. It describes Filicia, the creation of the world, and the teachings of those who within the First Mind. It describes creation, and then contains many books with teachings of those within the school, who lead the school, who learnt from the school, and who through struggles with the school. 'Teachings of Perfections' The Teachings of Perfection are A'shada's own belief system, separate from the religion she found herself a part of. While not a part of the scriptures of the school, or even her order, they are mentioned. Many travel to Sha'ostra to learn the Teachings from A'shada's "holy ground", although the teachings themselves, and the message they send, are frowned upon by the other awakened. 'Expanding List of Goddesses' Because the School is a religion which lives in the now, new Awakened could arise anytime, like Lumi. Whenever a new awakened does arise, new pages are added to the Filitum, and a new book based on the new Awakened is created. It takes a while for the new awakened to learn about the School, and gather an order of worshippers around them however. Orders The School of the First Mind is structured into six orders. Each order handles different things, and follows one specific goddess. However, while they are a part of the same school, they sometimes do not agree with each others methods. 'Central Order' The Central Order handles all who worship Filicia directly. Although the school teaches that worshipping the Goddesses is worshipping Filicia, the Central Order slowly began to handle those who wished to worship Filicia directly. The Central Order also handles all the administrative work, organisations, and funding. The highest statuses within the school exist in the Central Order. 'Ostra's Heed' The Ostra's Heed is the Order which worships A’shada. This order handles the military strength of the School. This Order seeks to solve issues by force of arms. They believe one of the best ways to unite all races to bring about the perfect world is to conquer and unite the armies of all races. Although their ideals may be contentious against the message of the School overall, the results they produce can’t be argued with. The Apostle and Grandbishop of the Order strive to enforce the rule lives aren’t taken needlessly. 'Seilie Acade' The Seilie Acade is the Order which worships Fina. They handle the scholarly side of the order, collecting scientific texts, researching, and teaching. They believe there is a solution to everything through intelligence and invention, and that through striving to be like those better than you, and constantly developing one's mind and knowledge, all will unite together peacefully, to bring about the world of wonder. 'Order of the Free' The Order of the Free is the Order which worships Lumi. Their role is more ambiguous, while they seem to get involved in political and economic issues, raising money for the order, their members generally do whatever they please for the School. Their main belief is that everybody should be free to make their own path through life, and there should be no “artificial” restrictions on that freedom, so long as it doesn’t invite immoral acts. Once we all live within the confines of only “natural” freedom, and overcome even that, then we will all live within the world of wonder. Their other major belief is that you should enjoy life, every minute of it. If anything restricts that fun, and you don’t believe it’s worth pursuing, then just don’t. Find something that does make you enjoy life. Because of these utopian ideals of freedom and fun, this order general has a wide variety of personalities. 'O-imia' O-imia is the Order which worships Minerva. They are a group which revolves around history, art, teaching, and healing. While Seilie's Abbey has those who can repair the mind and body, O-imia focuses those on who can repair the spirit and emotions. They catalogue the world in books, paintings, music, and plays, and pass their wisdom, entertainment, and love to those around them. They believe everybody who can love and care, should love and care, and all the wisdom you have, should be everyone's wisdom. When all are wise and care for each other, the world of wonder will arise. 'Nahesama Abbey' The Nahesama Abbey is the Order which worships the White Lady. They focus solely on spiritual matters. Priests and priestess of the School come to Nahesama Abbey for their training. All of the Schools religious texts were written within this abbey. WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Information